


Little Bird

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor (Marvel), barton reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Thor, Steve Rogers/Thor/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Little Bird

Steve x reader x Thor

As the youngest of the Barton children, you had seen it all. You had seen the monster your father became, you had lived through both your mother and fathers deaths, multiple foster homes, living in the circus and you’d watched the men your brothers had become.

It was because of your father your older brother, Clint, was deaf. Your father was the reason your mother died and you and your older brothers were placed into several foster homes. The three of you had run away from your last foster home to the circus where the three of you learned the skills of the trade.

The three of you had become expert marksmen, none of you seemed to be able to miss a shot. For years it had been just the tree of you, in it together, but it was here where the paths you took changed. Barney changed, you and Clint didn’t see him or years after he left, Clint began working for S.H.I.E.L.D. and while you remained close to him, all you wanted was some normalcy in your life.

So you moved into the country. You’d set up a life for yourself in a cottage on the edge of the woods. Clint came by as often as he could, and you would visit him in New York too, and it was because of Clint you met the Avengers.

You loved being around the quirky members of his team. You counted them all as friends, Natasha had quickly become like a sister to you but it was Steve and Thor who you found yourself feeling differently towards.

There was something about the two that made you categorise them differently to the rest. You couldn’t quite explain it but somehow the three of you had become incredibly close, incredibly quickly. They just made you feel comfortable. Normal.

There was only one thing standing between you acting upon any feelings. Patrick. You’d been with him for years, but you weren’t in love with him anymore. He’d changed, and not for the better, E was more possessive, more obsessive over you. You’d been with him for so many years and you weren’t worth anything better.

But maybe, maybe you were done. Maybe you weren’t worth better, you certainly didn’t feel like you deserved much more, but you were slowly, slowly, ending this. Because while you might not be worth much, you were better than this.

“Tweety!” You exclaimed, throwing your arms around your brother. 

“Baby bird!” He responded with the same amount of enthusiasm. “Look at you, have you been growing again?” He questioned teasingly. 

“Ha ha, don’t forget you’re not that much taller than me.” You reminded him as you pulled apart. 

“I know.” He sighed. “Don’t remind me. All Pietro ever seems to do is mock my height.” He told you as he followed you inside.

“That’s because you’re so short, tweety.” You cooed, ruffling his hair quickly moving away.

“Whatever. Are you all ready to go?” Clint questioned as you grabbed your bag.

“Yep. Now are you sure Tony’s okay with me staying? Because I can easily book a hotel for the night.” You told your brother, slinging your bag across your back.

It was Tony’s birthday that night and in typical Tony fashion he had planned a large party. He’d invited you and told you that you could stay in one of the spare rooms in the tower for the night.

“Yes. He also told me that if you book a room he will find out and cancel it for you. I swear he likes you more than me.” Clint said.

“That’s because I don’t crawl through the vents of his tower, brother mine.” You chuckled. “Let’s get going.”

“You don’t need to say goodbye to Patrick?” Clint asked as you picked up your phones and keys.

“No, Pat’s not here.” You told him. “We got into an argument. He won’t be back.” You added, not looking at your brother.

“Are you okay, baby bird?” Clint questioned, placing his hand on your shoulder. “You need me to find him and give him a bit of a beating?”

“No, it’s fine. Nothing you need to worry about.” You assured him. “We broke up so he won’t be back.”

“You know, if anyone ever does anything, anything, to you I’m only a call away.” Clint reminded you. “I’m always here if you need me, baby bird. I love you.”

“I know that, tweety. I know. I love you too, tweety.” You said, pulling him in for another hug. “Now let’s get going.” You added, pulling away. You pulled Clint out of the house and towards the jet he had flown here.

“Nat’s excited to see you again.” Clint commented half hour into your flight. “She says you don’t call her enough. I’m supposed to lecture you on that she told me.”

“Oh God, she’s going to kill me, isn’t she?” You groaned, leaning your head back. You had meant to call her, you’d meant to call lot of people recently, but every time you’d wanted to Patrick always distracted you with something. He wouldn’t be doing that anymore.

“Kill no, lecture you until you want to die, yes.” Clint chuckled. “She’s not the only one who’s annoyed you haven’t called in a while. Steve and Thor keep asking me about you.”

“I promise I’ll start calling more I’ve just been a bit busy lately.” You told him, fiddling with the end of your long sleeve.

It was another hour before you made it back to the tower. When you exited the jet, you were greeted by Natasha, Steve and Thor all waiting for you.

“It took you long enough.” Natasha said as she pushed past the boys to pull you into a tight hug. “What did you stop for every bird you saw?”

“Ha ha.” Clint said dryly. “You’re so funny Tash, sometimes I just forget to laugh.”

“Hi, doll.” Steve greeted, pulling you out of Natasha’s arms and into his warm hold. “It’s been too long. You look gorgeous.” 

“I’ll say it’s been too long. Look at you, you’ve got a beard.” You smiled. “It looks really good..”

“I’ve missed you Y/N!” Thor boomed, taking you out of his boyfriends’ arms and lifting you off the ground. 

“I missed you too, big guy.” You laughed, wrapping your arms around him tightly. “Oh, I think I missed your hugs more than anything.”

“Rude. I used to have the best hugs.” Clint said as Thor put you down.

“That was until I met this beefcake.” You told him. “Don’t worry tweety, you still have the second best.”

“Alright, the three of you can catch up later tonight. For now, she’s mine until the party.” Natasha said, taking your hand in hers and pulling you towards the large doors.

“The party’s four hours from now!” Steve called as Natasha pulled you out of the room. 

“Perfection takes time, Steven!” Natasha yelled back, making you laugh. You and Natasha made small talk all the way from the hanger until you arrived in her room. “Show me.” She said once she shut her bedroom door.

“What?” You asked, sitting on her bed.

“Show me the rest of the bruises.” She demanded, standing in front of you with her arms crossed.

“Should’ve fucking known you would’ve noticed.” You laughed humourlessly. “It’s only on my arms.” You promised, lifting your sleeves to show her the dark bruises that marred your skin.

“Was it Patrick?” She questioned after inspecting your discoloured skin.

“Yeah but don’t worry about doing anything to him. I kicked his ass to the curb the second he did it.” You promised her.

“Jesus Christ, what happened?” She demanded.

“We got into a fight about me coming here. He accused me of cheating on him and being a whore. I told him I didn’t love him anymore and told him to never come near me again. He grabbed me and told me I’d never do better than him, I got out of his hold and told him I’d call the cops if he didn’t get out.”

Natasha let out a string of Russian curses and began to pace in front of you. “Do you want me to kill him? I’ll kill him if you want me to. I’m sure the rest of the team will help me. The boys especially.”

“No. No one else can know. It’s over now, Nat. It doesn’t need to become a big deal, I dealt with it.” You said, standing and taking her hand in yours. “Promise me you won’t bring it up ever again.”

“God why do I always give into the eyes?” She sighed after several minutes. “Fine. I won’t say anything.”

“Thank you.” You said, hugging the woman.

“But I need to ask you one thing.” She said, pulling back with a mischievous look that rivalled Loki.

“What?” You asked her, feeling cautious at the look in her eyes.

“Are you not in love with Patrick because of him or because you’re in love with Steve and Thor? Did you break up with Patrick because you’re in love with Steve and Thor?” She asked you, raising an eyebrow.

“Partially.” You admitted, not seeing the point in lying to the spy. 

“I knew it.” The red head cheered. 

“Nat, I didn’t break up with Pat for them. I know it’s not going to happen, but loving them made me realize I don’t love him. I couldn’t stay with Pat if I didn’t love him and after how he reacted, I’m glad I broke up with him.”

“Why would you say it’s not going to happen? You don’t know what could happen.” Natasha said as you laid on her bed. 

“I know my worth. I’m not worth that much, Nat.” You told her. Natasha let out a loud scoff before sitting next to your head.

“Sometimes it’s really hard to tell you and Clint are related but then you say things like that.” Natasha said mostly to herself. “I have been living with Steve and Thor for years, that makes me an expert on the two of them. And Y/N, they have been in love with you for years. So, if the think your worthy of them, why don’t you?”

“I’m a Barton. I’ve had multiple role models for my appalling self-worth.” You said, shifting to look at her.

“We’re going to work on that. Tonight, Y/N.”

“You look stunning, doll.” Steve complimented as you moved towards him and Thor. 

“And the two of you look absolutely handsome.” You replied, taking a seat next to the blonde God. “How are my favorite blondes doing?”

You and Natasha had laid on her bed for another hour merely talking before she decided it was time to get ready for the festivities. She was not joking when she said perfection took time, three hours later and she had finally decided the two of you were ready to join the others.

“Much better now that you have joined us.” Thor said as you grabbed yourself a drink. “And how is our favorite bird?”

Much like how Clint called you baby bird, the God and super solider had decided to call you little bird simply bird.

“I’m fantastic. I’ve got two of my favorite boys with me; how could I not be?” You said, causing Steve to wrap his arm around your waist.

“You’re sweet doll.”

“Hi, sorry to interrupt. Y/N I have someone for you to meet. I’ll return her later.” She promised, grabbing your hand and pulling you along.

“Bye boys.” You said as Natasha led you away. Natasha ended up taking you over to a man who was nice but quite boring to talk to. You politely excused yourself before returning to Steve and Thor. You’d only spoken to them for a few minutes before Natasha came back over ad pulled you into conversation with another man.

Natasha repeated this pattern for nearly an hour before you started becoming annoyed with her. Instead of finding Thor and Steve again after excusing yourself you made your way out onto the balcony.

You let out a long sigh as you leaned against the railing. You felt your eyes close as a soft breeze ruffled through your loose locks. 

“Careful doll, you could fall.” Steve’s voice penetrated the thick silence of the night.

“I’ve walked tight ropes thinner than this.” You smiled, turning around to look at the two men. “I’ve got master balance.”

“How come you didn’t find us, little bird?” Thor asked as the two walked closer to you. “After Natasha took you away, you didn’t comeback.” He clarified.

“I just needed a minute. I kind of thought if I came out Natasha wouldn’t find me.” You told him as the men stood either side of you.

“She has been quite persistent with you meeting people tonight.” Steve commented.

“Just men.” You said, sipping your drink. “She only wants me to meet men.”

“I know she’s not a fan of Patrick, but isn’t that still quite rude?” Steve questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Doesn’t matter. I broke up with Patrick, so she’s trying to find me someone new. I think she’s scared I’m going to be a hermit.” You joked.

“Why did you and he break up? I thought you were happy.” Thor asked.

“Were is a key word there big guy.” You smiled softly. “I haven’t been happy with Patrick for a long time. I have not been in love with him for an even longer amount of time.”

“Is that a good thing? Because it appears that you are not distressed over the end of this relationship.”

“I’m not. I’m not sad that it’s over. It feels like it’s been over for months and I just didn’t say anything. It feels good.” You said, looking up at the od with a smile.

“I thought you loved him, doll.”

“I did but feelings change. People change. I changed and I fell in love with someone else.” You told him. “Well actually I fell in love with two other people but it’s never going to happen.” You said, gulping down the rest of your drink, issuing the look Steve and Thor shared over your head.

“Can I make a deduction?” Steve asked you as Thor took your glass out of your hand.

“Go for it, Sherlock.” You said with a smile. Steve smiled at the reference but did not say anything as he moved closer. You swallowed harshly as Steve raised your chin and leaned down to your height.

“It’s us.” He breathed, lips stopping just before yours. “We’re the ones you fell for.” 

“Yes.” You whispered unable to look away from him. 

“Good.” He murmured before pressing his lips to yours. You barely had time to react or memorize the feel of his lips before he pulled away and another set replaced his.

“Be with us.” Thor murmured, pulling away.

“Go out on a date with us.” Steve added, standing close to the two of you. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” You smiled at the two. “Of course, I’d love to.”

It had been months since Tony’s birthday. Months since you broke up with Patrick. It had been months since that first kiss with Steve and Thor and the first date that followed. It was exactly seven months since your first date with the two and six months since the three of you became a polyamorous pairing. 

When their team found out, there were many ‘I knew it’s’, many bets collected, threats from both Natasha and Clint to the boys and also fond congratulations from the two.

Clint eventually found out what transpired between you and Patrick and had reacted in a way similar to Natasha. Just like you had with her, you managed to talk him down from murder. But neither of your boys knew, yet.

“They’re about an hour out, according to F.R.I.D.A.Y.” Natasha told you over the phone as you packed a bag. “So you’ve got half an hour to pack.”

“I can hear you mocking me.” You said, holding the phone with your shoulder as you folded a shirt. 

“You’re such a procrastinator Y/N. I can’t deal with it.” She sighed as you closed your bag. “You’ve had a week to pack and you’re only just now doing it.”

“And you’ll find I’ve probably packed too much.” You giggled, sitting on your bed.

“Something I, again, can’t deal with.” She said as a knock sounded at your door.

“I thought you said the boys are half hour away?” You questioned her as you walked towards the front of your cottage.

“I did. Why?”

“Because there’s someone here.” You told her, your brow furrowing. “Shit.” You cursed, looking out the window. “It’s Patrick.”

“Do you want me to call the boys?” Natasha asked you.

“No, but stay on the line while I deal with him.” You told her, opening the door. “Get out of here, Patrick.” You said, glaring the man down.

“Baby, you don’t mean that.” He slurred, resting his hand on the doorframe. 

“Yes, I do. Go home Patrick. I don’t want you here.” You told him. Patrick let out a scoff and pushed past you and into your home. “Get the fuck out of here Patrick!” You demanded.

“But you’re my home baby.” He said before stumbling over his own two feet.

“You’re off your head, Patrick. Get out of here.”

“You don’t want me to go. I don’t want to go. I’m sorry I hurt you, baby.” He slurred, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you into his chest.

“Let go of me Patrick. Or I will call the police.” You said, pushing against his chest. Patrick’s arm’s tightened around your form as you continued to struggle.

“You wouldn’t do that; you love me Y/N.” 

“No, I don’t. I meant it when I said I don’t love you.” You told him.

“But I love you. You’re supposed to me back.” He said, sounding like a small child who just lost their favorite toy.

“I don’t love you, Patrick. I’ve moved on.”

“But I love you. You’re supposed to love me back.” He repeated himself. “That’s how it’s supposed to work.”

“No, it’s not. I don’t know how many times I can say this, but I don’t love you Patrick. I don’t like you, now get out of my house before I call the police and file for a restraining order.” You said, your face hardened as you glared at him.

“I’m sorry.” The man suddenly sobbed, lowering his face into your neck. His hold was now incredibly constricting. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I love you. I love you.” He sobbed before a loud bang echoed in your small home.

Your ears rung as you fell to your knees. No noise escaped your lips as they opened in shock. Patrick continued to sob as he watched you fall. It seemed as if he was no longer paying attention to you as he sat on the floor and stared at the gun in his hands.

You swallowed the bile that was attempting to rise its way out of your throat and crawled hastily towards your bathroom. Locking the door, you leaned against the wood and held one hand to the bleeding wound.

“Y/N M/N Barton! Answer me!” Natasha’s voice emulated out of the phone you clutched tightly. 

“I’m here.” You croaked. “I’m here.”

“What happened Y/N? The boys are on their way but you need to talk to me.” She demanded.

“Patrick had a gun. He shot me. Oh god, it hurts Nat.” You sobbed, moving away from the door and towards the cupboard under the sink. “He’s still out there Nat. He’s out of it, he’s so drunk.”

“It’s okay, med. Clint and Bruce are getting on a jet and are going to meet you and the boys out there. You need to focus on me, Y/N. Focus on my voice. Where did he shoot you?”

“The side. I don’t know if there’s an exit wound.” You said, turning the phone onto speaker mode and with shaking hands pressing a towel onto the wound.

“Don’t go touching it.” Natasha told you firmly. “If the bullets still in there, it’s a cork in the bottle. It’s stopping most of the bleeding. If you remove it, you’ll die from blood loss. Are you stopping the bleeding?”

“Trying to yes.” You sniffed as the bathroom door began to shake. “Where are Steve and Thor?” You asked her, reaching into the cupboard and pulling out a knife.

“Almost there. About ten minutes or less.” She promised. “What’s the next thing that’s going to kill you?” She questioned as the door began to bend.

“Patrick.” 

“No, he’s not. Come on Y/N you know this.”

“Shock.” You answered.

“Yes. So, don’t go into shock. Keep talking to me. What’s happening?” Natasha asked.

“He’s trying to break the door down.” You told her, as the door splintered. “I have a knife.”

“The boys are almost there.” She assured as the door broke.

“Too late.” You said as Patrick’s face appeared. You didn’t give him the chance the to get closer before you threw the blade through his shoulder and pinned him to the remains of the door. You reached into the cupboard and pulled out another hitting him in the thigh as he screamed.

“Little bird!” Thor boomed as he and Steve ran into sight. Mjolnir left Thor’s hand as it crashed into the back on Patrick’s neck.

“Hey, look at me. Look at me little bird.” Thor said as his large hands pressed down on your wound over yours. Steve took the phone off the ground and began talking to Natasha. “You did so well, little bird. You fought back so well.”

“Thor, it hurts. It really hurts.” You choked out as he pressed down harder. 

“I know, I know. But you’re okay. We’re going to help you and you’re going to be okay.” He rushed out, looking a little panicked.

“I love you, Thor. I love you and Stevie. Can you tell Nat and tweety that I love them?” You asked him as your eyes began to close

“You can tell them yourself. You’re going to tell them yourself. Steve!” He called the man without looking back at him. “Come on, sweetheart. You can’t close your eyes. You need to stay awake.”

“I love you two.” You mumbled, closing your eyes as Thor and Steve screamed your name.

“I better be dead.” You groaned as you opened your eyes and stared at the white ceiling. 

“Not dead.” Steve said from your side. Turning your head to the left you saw both Steve and Thor sitting in plastic chairs that looked far too small for them. “Not dead by a long shot.”

“What about Patrick? Is he dead?” You asked the two as Thor took your hand in his. 

“Unfortunately, not.” Thor grumbled. “The hit to the head and the two knife wounds are the only ones he sustained.”

“And he’s being punished for it.” Steve reminded him placing a comforting hand on his thigh. “He’s going to prison for what he did and he’s going to be there for a long time.”

“Good. Fucking bastard.” You groaned as you shifted wrong. “Please tell me, I don’t have to stay here long.” You begged the two men who smiled at you.

“They’re letting you out as soon as they look you over. You’ve been out for nearly a week, doll.” Steve said, running his fingers down your arm. “As soon as they say you’re okay, they’re letting you come to the tower. Perks of having Bruce living with us.”

“Good. I hate hospitals.” You said, smiling as Thor squeezed your hand. 

“Your brother has similar sentiments about this place.” Thor told you.

“Tweety was here?” You asked him.

“Yeah. So was Nat. And the rest of the team. Nat shooed the team out and made Clint go back to the tower and shower.” Steve told you. “He said he’ll be back in an hour.”

“Thank you. For staying.” You said, clutching at Thor’s hand and intertwining your fingers with Steve’s.

“Of course. We’ll always be here for you.” Thor promised, raising your hand to his lips and gently pressing them to your knuckles. “We love you.”

“I love you too.” You smiled. “Both of you.”

“And just so you know, you’re not going back home for a while. We’re going to be taking care of you at the tower until you’re all healed up and for a long time after that.” Steve promised you.

“I’ll hold you to that.” You smiled sleepily.

“Get some sleep, little bird.” Thor said, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“We’ll wake you when Clint comes back, little bird.” Steve promised, kissing your cheek.

“I love you two.”

“We love you as well.”

“Always little bird.”


End file.
